It should have been you
by saphira404
Summary: AU All her life, Kagura had felt like she never belonged. Will it ever change? A Sessh/Kagura short story.


**IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU**

Summary:_ All her life, Kagura had felt like she never belonged. Will it ever change? A Sessh/Kagura short story._

A/N: Hello dear readers. I bring you a little something. I think it's the shortest thing I ever wrote :p Oh and it's in Kagura's POV, enjoy!!!

As I stood numb and cold following with my empty crimson gaze my sister's body being deposited in the ground in a small coffin as white as Kanna used to be, I heard my father Naraku say to me _"it should have been you"_.

Even if I was only eight years old at the time I already knew Naraku did not love me as he loved my sister, so his words were no surprise to me. I also knew he would have wanted me to be the one to drown in that river instead of the shy, obedient and cute Kanna. From that point on I closed my heart and cloaked myself in bitterness, resentment and hate towards the world. If my own father could not love me, then who would?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As I watched the man I loved walk down the aisle I felt my heart beat quicken. Thinking that because of Naraku I would never be loved, I had closed my heart. But somehow without even realizing it, Kouga had managed to steal my fragile organ with his humor and foolishness and I had fallen madly in love with him. Too bad he was marrying Ayame that day...

My best friend Kagome, on who Kouga had had a fruitless crush for a long time, placed a comforting arm around my shoulders and on an apologetic tone said _"it should have been you"_. Of course it should have been, even if I had never dared to voice my feelings out loud, I loved Kouga. Seeing him marry another broke my heart, and reminded me that despite my efforts I was still unlovable

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.

As I smiled at my monster of a boss, who also happened to be my father, I cursed and screamed inside. He was giving none other than my insufferable bratty little brother Hakudoushi the position of head of the company; position that I deserved. I turned around as I heard my co-worker Jakotsu say "_it should have been you._" I could only nod in agreement.

Not willing to face my wasted feelings towards Kouga, I had thrown myself into work, hoping to find solace. I was therefore the one who busted my butt to have as much money as possible come into the company , but it was no surprise Naraku never noticed; he did hate my guts after all...

This had been the last straw. I was tired of not mattering to people, of not being number one, of never despite all my efforts being the best. I therefore decided to cut ties with my father and start a fresh new life. I got closer to my faithful friends. and got myself a shiny new nice job, where I was recognized for my talents, but most importantly, that was where I met _you_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As I stare in your deep golden eyes I feel warm and loved like I have never before. You lean towards me and whisper in my ear "_Kagura for me, it will always be you_" and all the tears I had locked inside me for so long just come out. It is as if all the anger, hatred and bitterness I ever felt was melted away by the love you give me, our love.

I can see the amusement in your eyes at managing to make me, Kagura, the toughest woman known to all our friends, cry. But I can't help it. I curse as I wipe my eyes and realize I must have ruined the make up I painfully and carefully had applied earlier.

As the priest finally says "You may now kiss the bride," I bury my hands in your silver hair and standing on the tip of my toes, ignoring the restraint caused by my white bridal gown's corset, I crush my lips against yours. I barely hear the loud clapping sounds and cheering of our friends and family as I am too enthralled by our kiss.

As we finally break apart to breathe I smile at you. "_Sesshoumaru_" I then say, "_There is nowhere else I would rather be than with you, where I belong_." You smile. You know that these few words mean more. They mean that you are the one who managed to show me that I deserved to be loved and cherished. That I deserved to be number one, if only for one person, the man I love and who loves me back. As we walk hand in hand out of the church, as now man and wife, I realize that for me,_ it had to be you_.

THE END

A/N: Cute and sweet, just what I needed. It just popped up in my head when I was writing the next chapter of Special Delivery. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me a little review.


End file.
